


Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e3,1: Early June, 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Moira O'Deorain, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fucked Up, Lesbian Character, Moicy, Poly Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.A quiet moment at home, wherein Moira admires Satya Vaswani's plans for a new Ministry lab complex.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e3,1: Early June, 2077

Moira gave a pleased sigh as she set her padd down on the comforter of their bed.

“These are _remarkable._ Angela, have you seen them?”

Angela looked over from her own evening reading, tilting the padd so she could see the opened document. “Ahhh. Satya’s plans for redesigning the Ministry lab complex?” 

“Yes!” Moira couldn’t help her smile as she picked it up again, opening a rotating wireframe of the building. “Functional, efficient, _elegant_ , and it will allow us to use twenty percent more space besides. No wonder she was in such demand within Vishkar - the woman is a _genius._ ” She smiled as she shut her padd back down. “I’m so glad Lena encouraged us to bring her along. Well. And that Satya _chose_ to accept our gift.”

Angela giggled, shifting to kiss her wife’s cheek. “You’re adorable when you have a crush, you know.”

Moira had relaxed into the touch, but Angela’s words made her stiffen and straighten up. “A _what._ ”

“It’s rather obvious, dear.”

“Angela. My lovely wife. My brilliant angel. I am _forty nine years old_. I’m a board certified doctor of Genetics and a member of the Council of Ministers. I don’t _get_ crushes.”

Angela just winked before picking up her reading again. “Yes, that’s exactly what I would expect someone with a crush to say.”

Moira went quiet for several minutes before she spoke again. “She has a lovely mind.”

“Oh,” Angela agreed happily, “unparalleled.”

“Remarkably gifted.”

“Certainly.”

“...it’s not a crush, Angela.”

“Mmmhm.”

“Just... appreciation.”

"Of course." Angela chuckled as she reached for the light. “Good night, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
